The present invention relates to the general field of safety clothing, and more particularly to a reflective harness adapted to be worn over an outer garment by persons exposed to night-time dangers, for example confrontation with a moving vehicle.
Almost every automobile operator while driving in darkness or semi-darkness has experienced the sudden realization that a pedestrian or bicyclist is sharing the immediate roadway. Such realizations cause sudden swerves or stops with results ranging from minor irritation to injury or death. The present invention provides a reflective harness designed to alleviate such situations.
There are safety vests presently available on the commercial market. These vests are fabricated of plastic or a fluorescent or reflective nature and may be seen in use by flagman, highway workers and fireman.
The prior art ranges from vests which are illuminated, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,511 issued May 4, 1982 to Paredes is an example, to reflective safety bands, of which U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,416 issued Mar. 10, 1970 to Thorsheim is an example. However, none of the available or prior art articles are adapted to be utilized by persons engaging in activities requiring a large degree of freedom of movement, for example, hikers, joggers, bikers, motorcyclists, traffic coordinators, railroad or airline workers.
The present safety harness is designed to allow the wearer a maximum freedom of movement and may be used with the wearer's normal outer clothing giving the wearer his choice of clothing suitable for use in various weathers.
The present reflective safety harness may also be used as a means of identification under semidarkness and darkness conditions. For example, police and fireman may wear harnesses having different reflective properties at accident, fire or emergency scenes allowing instant and distant identification of the service of the individual wearing the harness. The present reflective harness is equally useful in the military service allowing the location of the individual and identification of his or her function or capacity to be determined instantly.
The present harness may also be adapted to animals, such as K-9 or police dogs or seeing-eye dogs, and may also be utilized on pet animals to provide night-time protection.
The present reflective harness gives high visibility in darkness or semi-darkness. It is light in weight and comfortable to wear. It may be easily put on or taken off. It is easily stored. It provides an efficient and inexpensive measure of protection of the individual from night-time hazards.